Life as it Comes
by Catherine or Cate
Summary: The second trilogy in my 'Life' series following Hermione/Charlie's romantic relationship. Alternate Universe. Proceeded by 'Life as it Was'.
1. Life as it Comes II:1

Hermione lay on the bed, in the middle of her Muggle apartment her body curled around her precious month old daughter

III

Life as if Comes

III

Chapter One

III

Hermione lay on the bed, in the middle of her Muggle apartment, her body curled around her precious month old daughter. Hermione watched as her own cinnamon eyes looked sleepily up at her. Slowly she scratched her baby's belly with long soothing strokes until she fell asleep again. Breathing deeply Hermione caught that soft baby smell mixing with the musky odour of her husband's pillow that was folded under her head.

'I am just going to close my eyes for five minutes, Char,' Hermione yawned. 'Just five minutes.'

III

Charlie Weasley sat in his childhood kitchen at The Burrow being reprimanded by his mother for not visiting sooner. It had been twelve months but he had been busy. Not really listening to the Weasley matriarch's rant Charlie swirled his teacup in one hand while he beat a rhythm on the table with the other.

'Charlie! Are you even listening to me?' Molly Weasley shrieked in her son's ear. 'I brought you up better than to ignore your elders.

'Sorry, Mum,' Charlie admitted somewhat truthfully. 'My mind is else where.'

'Well, bring it back here immediately.'

Charlie stood and thumped his cup onto the table. 'You wonder why I don't come home, yet you don't listen to what I have to say. Every time I get home, you automatically launch into this tirade about how I don't visit enough like the others. I have had enough,' Charlie said making a sideways cutting motion with his hands and hitting Harry in the stomach as he walked through the doorway from the lounge.

'Ouch, Charlie,' Harry groaned. 'You need to be careful, not everybody is a dragon you know.'

Charlie patted his brother- in- law on the shoulder and laughed. 'Sorry.'

Charlie let out a sigh as his mother turned away to check the pots cooking on the stove and looked up to see Harry staring at the wedding band on his hand.

'Anyone I know?' Harry asked keeping his voice low.

With a grimace at his own stupidity for not removing the ring, Charlie replied. 'You all know her.'

'How long?'

'A bit over a year.'

'You should tell your mother.'

Charlie nodded at the younger man's advice. 'Bye, Mum,' he said kissing his mother's cheek. 'I will be back in the next few days.'

With a silent look to Harry, Charlie apparated out of there.

III

Hermione awoke to find the sun had set. Looking down at her offspring Hermione saw that the baby had been replaced with a bouquet of yellow roses. She listened and heard Charlotte crying in another room and her husband crooning as he tried to get her to settle.

Scooping up the roses Hermione padded out of the bedroom. Stopping in the kitchen doorway, she watched her shirtless husband try to calm their crying child. Creeping up behind them, Hermione wrapped her arms around her small family and kissed the back of her husband's neck.

'Thank you for my roses. They are beautiful, and it was very thoughtful, Charlie.'

'Mi, I was the one who required us to move back to England with a very young baby leaving you without a job,' Charlie said spinning around and including Hermione in the hug.

'I think I have a way to deal with that,' Hermione smiled. 'But I will have to go and visit Harry and Ron.'

'Harry knows I am married. He spotted the ring earlier. I forgot to take it off.'

'That's ok. They should probably meet Charlotte.'

'Can I suggest something?' Charlie asked his bright blue eyes connecting with Hermione's brown. Hearing the unspoken affirmation, he continued. 'You should take Charlotte to the Burrow tonight. Nearly everyone was there for dinner. She looks more like you with the red-brown hair and your eyes so they shouldn't ask too many questions. Tell them you had a fight with her father or something and stay there for a few hours.'

'I didn't have a fight with her father. Her father just won't be mentioned.'

'I will also make the suggestion that you feed her first.'

Hermione smiled. 'Charlie, she's asleep. I am going to get ready first, feed her second.'

'And leave me holding the baby,' Charlie called after his retreating wife.

III

Hermione cradled a sleeping Charlotte in her arms with the baby bag and handbag slung over her shoulder. Slowly she mounted the steps to The Burrow and knocked on the kitchen door. She saw the shape of Molly Weasley approaching through the door.

'Can I help you?'

'Hello, Mrs Weasley.'

Hermione watched as the other woman flung the door open and stared at her for a moment. 'Merlin!'

'May I come in? It's cold.'

'Hermione, this is your home, you shouldn't ever knock or ask to come in. Just come in. It's so good to see you,' Molly whispered fiercely hugging Hermione, but causing Charlotte to awaken crying. The red headed woman looked at the younger brunette. 'It has been a long time.'

Hermione nodded in agreement. 'Too long. I do have someone I would like you all to meet,' Hermione said bouncing her daughter.

With Molly's help Hermione's bags were placed by the coat rack and her coat taken off and hung with the others.

'Have you eaten?'

'No. I haven't. Do you have anything I could nibble on?'

Molly laughed. 'I am Molly Weasley and you did visit my home at dinner time.'

'Well, I will admit, it was planned, I wanted a good meal after the past week,' Hermione said with a small smile.

'Good. Let's join everyone else,' Molly suggested steering Hermione toward the brand new, very silent dining room.

III

Charlie sat at his desk in the tiny office of his and Hermione's apartment trying to work. He had accepted a position at the new magical university as a Magical Creatures Lecturer so his small family were closer to their own families.

Charlie continued trying to read one of the potential textbooks but found his mind wandering, wondering what was happening with Hermione and Charlotte at The Burrow. After reading, the same paragraph for the umpteenth time Charlie gave up, pushing the large book away. Picking up a quill and parchment Charlie began to write a letter to his daughter to add to the vault she would receive when she came of age.

III

Hermione sat in the lounge room of The Burrow while Harry nursed Charlotte beside her and all adult Weasleys without young children remained. George and his girlfriend Alexia shared an armchair, Molly and Arthur sat on the opposite lounge nursing cups of tea, and Ginny Potter reclined in the other chair with her feet, swollen from pregnancy, elevated on the arm of the lounge beside Harry. Ron sat quietly on Hermione's other side.

'You don't need money or anything, do you?' Harry asked his old friend while playing with her infant.

'Charlotte's dad looks after us both splendidly. We are doing better then fine, I promise.'

'Where is her father?' Ron asked.

'At home. Earlier, I told him I needed to talk with some old friends and left.'

'Who is her father?' Ron pushed.

'Classified.'

'Come on, Hermione,' Ron snapped. 'Drop the Unspeakable act, because right now we are your concerned family.'

'Ron, I have a baby. I am not an Unspeakable any more. I can't be. Maybe when Char is older I will go back, but for now, I am a mum. As for her father, I can't tell you,' Hermione replied firmly. 'Please just be happy for me.'

'We are,' Ginny said from her chair. 'We are overjoyed for you. Now who is going to be her godmother?'

'I don't know,' Hermione told the pregnant red head. 'Not you. You are her aunt, and since I have no siblings, that his your only and most important role.'

The whole room laughed as the Ginny pouted and huffed her displeasure. The noise caused Charlotte to cry and Hermione slipped her necklace off and gave it to her daughter to play with.

'I actually have a question, for Harry and Ron,' Hermione said looking at each in turn. 'I hate sitting at home just looking after Charlotte, it doesn't challenge my mind enough. I was wondering if I could write our story, of the Final Battle and Horcrux hunt. I would like to publish it so it wouldn't be self promoting or anything. The facts and the truth there, available to all.'

'That sounds like a good idea,' Harry encouraged, holding the necklace close to the rings linked onto it and dangling it in front of Charlotte. 'What do you think Ron?'

'I don't think there is anyone better qualified to write our story, but I also suggest that you write Harry's biography, 'Mione.'

Hermione laughed. 'One book at a time, Ron. I don't have that much time on my hands.'

'That is very true,' Molly agreed. 'One book is enough for the moment. Now, Hermione you need to get home to bed. It is important that you get enough sleep. I have written out a list of books that helped me with raising my lot, and I am sure you have read many books, by those four were the most helpful for me. And if your Charlotte is anything like a Weasley baby…'

'I will accept any help you are willing to offer, Mrs Weasley. Thank you.'

'I want you to pop in every day or two so I know you are going ok, or at the very least write.'

'I will buy an owl tomorrow for that very purpose,' Hermione said standing. 'And you are right. I am so tired. I should go.'

Hermione turned to accept Charlotte from Harry but the bespectacled young man shook his head. 'Its easier saying goodbye without having your arms full of baby and I am going to make sure you get home ok and so you know that is not a suggestion. I will be taking you home.'

Hermione eyes flicked down to the necklace in Harry's hand and she slapped her forehead. 'You are stubborn sometimes, Harry Potter. I can't dissuade you?'

Harry shook his head and turned to bid the others in the room goodnight. It took a few minutes for all to say goodnight to mother and child but soon Harry and Hermione were throwing on jackets by the front door.

'Send him back to me in one piece, Hermione,' Ginny joked.

'He will be ok,' Hermione replied, giving the other girl a second hug. 'Look after yourself please.'

'Will do.'

Hermione picked up her bags and wrapped her arms around Harry who was still holding Charlotte.

'Bye,' Hermione said, before apparating the trio away.

III

Charlie lifted his head off the arm of the lounge to see his wife appear in his living room with another man.

'I made a rather big mistake,' Hermione admitted, sliding onto the lounge, half on Charlie half between Charlie's side and the back of the lounge, while Harry sunk into the only chair holding Charlotte.

'What was that?' Charlie asked kissing Hermione brow.

'How do I quieten Char?'

'Give her your necklace, with the phoenix charm on it.'

'What else was on that necklace this evening?'

Charlie laughed looking at Harry. 'You're telling me that you handed the only person who could figure this out your rings.'

Harry held up said necklace and rings with a grin on his face. 'Yes. Yes, she did.'

Charlie laughed as Hermione buried her face into his neck.

'I can't believe you two are married with a baby and not one Weasley knows about it,' Harry chortled. 'Who are Charlotte's godparents going to be?'

'Charlotte Ginevra Weasley's godparents will hopefully by Nymphadora Tonks and Harry Potter. If they both agree to attend the Naming Ceremony next week.'

'I will talk to Tonks and be there,' Harry said. 'Now you two have that week to tell at least Molly and Ginny before I tell them.'

'Don't do that, Harry,' Hermione groaned.

Harry stood up and placed Charlotte down on Charlie's chest and watch as his spare arm immediately came up to cradle the baby while the other held his wife to his side.

'You three make a great family. I can see how much you too love each other and how much Charlotte means to you both. Share that with the rest of our family. They won't hate you for it. Just tell Ron last with the twins, Bill and myself handy ok.'

Hermione smiled at her best friend. 'Thank you, Harry.'

'What are friends for?' the young man replied before apparating away.

III

III


	2. Life as it Comes II:2

III

III

Life as it Comes

III

Chapter Two

III

Hermione stood beside the tent pitched on top of the White Cliffs of Dover, the place where she and Charlie had chosen to hold the naming ceremony for their daughter.

Charlie and Charlotte were with Tonks at her home near by waiting for the ceremony to begin. Hermione was waiting for the Weasleys, Potters, Longbottoms and Woods to portkey in for the ceremony. Hermione greeted each other guests as they arrived directing them to the set tables. Harry nodded as he arrived before promising to settle Ginny at their table with her parents before returning outside to help Hermione.

Hermione paced waiting for Oliver Wood's eldest brother, Liam and his wife Sarah, colleagues of Charlie, to arrive.

'You ready Hermione?' Harry asked watching his friend march up and down.

'I am not ready for the reactions,' Hermione said wringing her hands.

'Where is Ron sitting?'

'At the back beside Fred and George with Bill at his back.'

'Well placed,' Harry admitted trying not to think of their red- headed friend's reaction when he discovered the identity of Charlotte's father.

Hermione busied her talking to Charlie and Tonks who had arrived right behind the Woods couple. Charlie talked to his friends while Tonks tried to calm Hermione. Hermione allowed Harry to guide her into the tent while Tonks and Charlie followed with Remus Lupin who was to perform the ceremony. She felt all eyes on herself, looking for Charlotte only to find the baby in Charlie's arms behind her.

Hermione watched realisation click for Ginny and a smile cross her face. She also watched Molly's eyebrows raise and then a content smile settle on her face before spreading to her husbands. She also witnessed Ron's confusion.

Stepping onto the small dais Charlie and Hermione stood united with Remus before them and Harry and Tonks to one side. As Charlotte began to fuss, Hermione took off her necklace and handed it to Charlie who used it to distract his daughter.

'The twins and Bill seem fine, not so sure about Ron, Liam looks shocked and Sarah over the moon.'

'Your parents and sister are fine, Neville and Luna seem happy, Neville especially, and I did notice Ron.'

The couple stopped talking when Remus muttered a quiet _Sonorous_ charm.

'You ready?' Charlie asked to receive a response in the form of a determined affirmative nod.

'We are here today to officially give a name to the daughter of Charles and Hermione Weasley.'

They five on stage listened to the amazed gasps of the guests behind them.

'Their daughter, born January twenty sixth of this year will be known by the name Charlotte Ginerva Weasley. Her chosen godparents will be Harry James Potter and, sorry, but I have to, Nymphadora Betine Tonks,' Remus continued.

Harry and Tonks stepped forward with their wands drawn just as Charlotte began to cry. With a quick look at them both, Hermione took her necklace out of Charlie's hand, allowing him to change the position of his daughter to his other arm. Hermione then used her necklace as a toy successfully trying to distract Charlotte.

Harry and Tonks then moved to continue with the ceremony.

'I, Harry James Potter, godfather to Charlotte Ginevra Weasley,' Harry began.

'And I, Nymphadora Betine Tonks,' Tonks said with a grumble to amusement of the audience, 'godmother to Charlotte Ginevra Weasley…'

'Declare this to be her name in its entirety,' the new godparents continued as pink and gold lights left their wands and wound themselves around the baby. 'Swear to aide and protect her in her time of need. And promise to ensure she grows into a fair and just citizen of the world.'

'I, Charles Gideon Weasley, father of Charlotte Ginevra Weasley…'

'And I, Hermione Jane Weasley, formerly Granger, mother of Charlotte Ginevra Weasley…'

'Accept Harry and Nymphadora's oaths.'

'As watching wizard of this ceremony, I, Remus John Lupin would like to conclude and present those gathered to Charlotte Ginevra Weasley.'

Hermione smiled as Charlie showed their daughter their family and friends.

'Anything else you could wish for?' Charlie asked Hermione after the applause had finished and Tonks had claimed her goddaughter.

'I wish my parents were here,' Hermione said looking around. 'That would have been perfect.'

'But they are. They are always with us and Charlotte.'

Hermione giggled and kissed Charlie. 'I hope not always.'

'Well, when they're needed, anyway,' Charlie agreed laughing, holding Hermione's chair out for her at their table with Molly and Arthur, Ginny and Harry.

'Thanks for naming her after me,' Ginny whispered, holding Hermione's hand while tears slipped down her face. 'I don't know why I am crying.'

'Your pregnant,' Hermione laughed.

'I can't believe you had a baby without us knowing.'

'I can't believe she was so heavily pregnant while undercover with the Unspeakables,' Charlie groaned. 'I only saw her every so often and for a little while. She was often in a hospital for some reason or other. I spent most of the last year living in fear of her safety.'

'You should worry about your own safety with those dragons.'

'Why didn't you tell us you were married?' Molly asked, selecting a slice of cake that had just appeared on the table.'

'It was classified,' Hermione replied. 'With me undercover I couldn't make anymore people targets. Plus we got married pretty quickly.'

'Who witnessed the wedding?'

'The other members of my group.'

'How many survived?' Harry asked.

'Somehow, all of us managed to get out alive.'

Harry watched the shadow cross Charlie's face. 'Barely, huh.' Charlie only replied with a curt nod.

Suddenly Tonks appeared behind Hermione. 'How do you eat while holding a baby?'

'You learn quickly, Tonks,' Hermione replied laughing, before accepting her daughter. She quickly settled the baby comfortably and returned to eating her cake.

'How are you going to deal with Ron?' Arthur asked with a look towards his youngest son.

'We aren't sure.'

'And we are hoping we don't have to deal with anything.'

'And that Ronald just accepts it.'

'Good luck with that,' Harry said around a mouthful of cake.

The conversation continued for a few more minutes on the topic of Hermione and Charlie's relationship. Guests had started to mingle more and Charlie left to talk with his friends. Hermione remained with Ginny and her sleeping baby at their table. They were visited by each of the guests and given gifts for Charlotte.

'Hey Hermione.'

'Ron,' Hermione gasped, amazed her friend was still there. 'You stayed.'

'Of course I stayed. You are one of my oldest friends and the mother of my first niece. You are now my sister too.'

Hermione looked at him as a tear slipped down her cheek. 'Ron…'

'It's for the best, 'Mione. I see that now. It doesn't mean that I like it.'

Hermione hugged Ron tightly in a one- armed embrace.

'Here,' Ron said placing two gifts on the table. 'One for my niece, and one for her mother while she writes our story.'

'Ron,' Hermione said as he got up to leave. 'Make sure she likes quidditch.'

Ron laughed at the cryptic remark as he left.

Hermione turned back to find the twins representing their partners and in Fred's case, son.

'It seems that Ronniekins has finally grown up.'

'Mentally that is. Physically he was there years ago.'

'Fred, George, promise me that you are not going to corrupt my daughter.'

'We can't promise you anything, Hermione.'

'But since you had the first girl, you do have a prank shield.'

'A prank shield?' Hermione asked confused.

'What they mean is that these prats won't prank you on family occasions. I can't believe you two remember that promise,' Ginny sighed.

Hermione accepted their gifts and said goodbye to the twins. 'What do you mean that promise?' Hermione asked her friend.

'They made it while drunk when Fleur and Bill announce they were expecting their first. The first woman of our generation to carry a Weasley girl is protected from all pranks until the next generation produces a Weasley girl.'

'May Weasley sons reign!' Hermione declared.

Slowly the tent emptied until it was Ginny, Harry, Tonks, Charlie, Hermione and Charlotte left. Charlie quickly dismantled the tent and produced a portkey. 'Grab on. Dinner will be at our house for the godparents and namesake.'

And with a pop the field was empty.

III

III


	3. Life as it Comes II:3

III

III

Life as it Comes

III

Chapter Three

III

Charlie wandered into his home after a long day training dragon handler wannabees from all over the globe.

'Mi?'

'In the bathroom,' his wife replied with a slight echo as her voice reverberated on the tile walls.

Walking through their home Charlie discarded his belongings in a trail leading from the front door to his final destination in the small bathroom. Leaning against the door frame the red haired man looked at the scene before him. Hermione, dressed in loose fitting jeans and one of his old singlets was crouched next to the bath that their ten month old daughter was sitting in splashing happily making her multiple rubber ducks rock as the waves collided with them. Charlotte's dark red hair was spiked into a shampoo Mohawk and her eyes bright with happiness of simple bath time fun.

'Are you getting your mummy all wet, Princess?' Charlie asked from the doorway. Looking up at the sound of her father's voice, Charlotte smiled and raised her hands in the air.

'Does Charlotte want Daddy to finish her bath?' Hermione cooed, getting up from her position as Charlie discarded his shirt, leaving him bare chested and crouched beside the bath, his large hands splashing the water against the little girl. 'Mummy will go and get dinner for everyone, ok.'

Hermione soon left the two to their splashing and laughing.

Charlie made a fuss over the little girl rinsing the shampoo out of her eyes and playing with the ducks floating around the tub.

'What if Daddy makes your ducks pink?' Charlie whispered, waving his wand doing just that, making Charlotte frown in displeasure. 'Blue? Green? Brown? Purple? Red?'

Charlotte babbled to herself and moved about in the bathtub handing all the rubber ducks up to her father who diligently put them away as was their habit. As he took each duck he calmly returned it to its bright yellow colour and as he accepted the last one Charlie belatedly realised that the duck was already mostly yellow, with spots of orange on its back.

'Hermione, come here please!'

'What is it?' Hermione asked appearing in the doorway as Charlie sat motionless on the bathroom floor while Charlotte stood in the bath holding onto the edge grinning widely her tiny teeth showing. 'What happened to Mr Puddles?'

'Your daughter, Hermione.'

'What?' she gasped sitting down on the toilet as Charlotte giggled with glee.

'I turned the ducks all the different colours like I always do. Char gave me Mr Puddles and he was already like this. He used to be Purple, I think. Either way I didn't turn any ducks orange or yellow tonight.'

'Puple!' Charlotte announced as the duck returned to a bright shade of purple while it rested in Charlie's hand.

'Do it again, Charlotte. Make Mr Puddles yellow for Daddy,' Charlie encouraged as Hermione bent down beside the bath.

The child waved her hand carelessly, obviously trying to mimic the actions she saw her parents perform with a wand and the duck returned to the bright yellow colour with orange spots.

'She did magic, Mi,' Charlie whispered.

'We should tell everyone. Get her out and dry,' Hermione replied excitedly. 'Good girl, Charlotte. You're such a clever girl.'

Charlotte smiled in pleasure and clapped her small hands together.

'I think Grandma will be wanting to see you, Princess,' Charlie told his daughter lifting her out of the tub and wrapping her in a large towel.

Charlie carried Charlotte to her room and lay her down on the bed talking to her while he dried her off and dressed her in her little pink unicorn pyjamas and white dressing gown. Picking up Charlotte, who was now sleepy, Charlie wandered back out into the kitchen to find his mother sitting at the table.

'Mum,' he greeted pecking the plump woman on the cheek and handing her his daughter.

'Charlie, dear, Hermione tells me that our Princess Charlotte changed her bath duck from purple to yellow and back again.'

'That she did,' the red head grinned sitting down at the table and digging into his lasagne and salad, while Molly fed the youngest Weasley her alternative meal. 'She's as smart as her mama this one.'

Charlotte looked in the direction of her mother as Charlie continued talking about the attributes his partner and daughter shared. Eventually, the baby began babbling to herself again as the three adults ate and talked.

'She looks ready to drop off,' Hermione noted, wiping her mouth with her serviette. 'I'll go put her down.'

Molly kissed her granddaughter gently and Charlie pressed his lips to one of her small hands as Hermione carried Charlotte past him, into the nursery.

'Are you going to create a brother or sister for Charlotte because I am willing to babysit at any time, you know that. She is such a good baby. Between you and Hermione, she is well trained.'

'I don't know, Mum,' Charlie shrugged. 'I just want things to come naturally. We have some money saved up, maybe we will be able to get a bigger place soon and we will just take things slowly ok.'

'Ok,' Molly nodded.

'But it is our second anniversary coming up. Maybe you and Dad could take Charlotte for the evening if I get something organised.'

'With pleasure,' Molly glowed.

'Coffee, Molly?' Hermione asked reappearing.

'No thank you, Hermione, dear. I might go pop in on Harry, Ginny and James before I go home, see how they are doing. Tell them the good news.'

'Ok. We'll see you soon.'

'Count on it,' the Weasley matriarch replied vanishing through the floo system.

Charlie moved back into the nursery stood over his sleeping daughters cradle, watching her tiny chest move rhythmically up and down. A content smile crept over his face as his looked at her then over at his wife, who had apparently dozed off in the rocking chair in the corner of the room.

Crossing to the window, Charlie moved to close the drapes on the spectacular view of London by night when he spotted an owl winging its way towards the manor. Magically he slid open the window and the tawny landed on the sill. Charlie immediately saw that it was a hired post owl. Removing the letter, he gave the owl some treats from the pouch on the window sill and pointed the creature in the direction of a neighbours bird bath for a drink. The owl hooted softly and took off. Charlie closed the window and drapes before turning to the letter.

'Hermione,' he whispered softly moving over to her chair. 'Hermione, wake up.'

'What is it, Charlie?' the brunette asked sleepily.

'A hired post owl just delivered a message,' Charlie whispered and his wife was immediately awake.

'What does the note say?'

Charlie held out the piece of parchment and Hermione accepted it before reading the message out loud. 'The Corrs.'

'What does that mean, Hermione,' Charlie asked warily.

Hermione moved from the nursery and into the living room to take a CD off the rack. Holding it out, Charlie noticed the band was named, _The Corrs_.

'Do I want to know?'

Hermione pointed to one of the song titles on the back. _Run Away_.

'I guess I won't be going back to work tomorrow,' Charlie said as he waved his wand, shrinking a number of items in the room and causing them to fly into boxes, Hermione had conjured.

Charlie listened as Hermione directed their belongings into two multi-compartmental trunks from her days as an Unspeakable.

'Who was the letter from, Mi?'

'Rob.'

'Do you know where we are going?'

'Initially, yes,' Hermione replied, still working. 'Charlie, please keep working. We need to leave. To stay safe, we need to leave.'

'Mi, stop. Come here.' Charlie took a moment and wrapped his arms around his petite wife. 'I trust you. You'll look after Char and I. We'll be home again.'

Hermione grabbed her husband and kissed him deeply. 'Will you dress our little girl in layers for me? Pack her bag. Then get yourself dressed into the clothes I'll put in our room.'

'Yeah,' Charlie assured.

'I have to keep packing,' Hermione muttered moving away from Charlie. 'Please be quick,' she said a little desperately.

'I'll be like the wind,' Charlie grinned.

Sixty-four minutes after the warning was received Charlie, Hermione and Charlotte Weasley were gone. All Molly Weasley found in their apartment was the scarf she had returned for and a photo of the trio, still in its frame, lying in the middle of the empty living room floor.

III

III


End file.
